Torn
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Newt tries to commit suicide but fails. When he wakes up, he and Minho share an emotional moment. But when he and Alby get into a fight, the kiss that follows causes them to develop feelings for each other. Newt has to choose between his two best friends, since he can't have both. Minho/Newt/Alby Love Triangle. Warnings and everything inside. Fic request
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Torn**

**Summary: Newt tries to commit suicide but fails. When he wakes up, he and Minho share an emotional moment. But when he and Alby get into a fight, the kiss that follows causes them to develop feelings for each other. Newt has to choose between his two best friends, since he can't have both.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s): Newt/Alby, Newt/Minho**

**Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning(s): Angst, attempted suicide, intense kissing**

**AN: Hope you guys like it! Review please :) oh and this was a fic request **

* * *

><p>When Newt started running the Maze one morning, he hadn't been planning on not coming back. Maybe that was for the best. He sucked at goodbyes, anyway. But as he ran the Maze, he got more and more depressed. They'd been running the Maze for a year now, and they had found nothing. Nothing at all.<p>

As Newt ran, tears filled his vision. He was trapped here. Those bastards had trapped him here, trapped the people he loved here. And Newt knew how he could escape - death.

Luckily, Newt had a pen and a pad of paper with him. All Runners were supposed to have them in their backpacks at all times. He got them out and started writing a letter.

_Dear Minho and Alby,_

_I'm sure that whoever finds this, if it isn't either one of you, will get the letter to you eventually. If you're reading this, I want you to know how sorry I am for giving up. It was my only option of escaping this awful place. I'm also sorry that I left you in here, and that you had to lose me. You two are my best friends and you are what kept me from doing this sooner. _

_Minho, I know I should have told you in person, but I like you. Like that. I really, _really_ like you, and the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you didn't return my feelings. You're so shucking hot and sweet and kind - around me, at least - and I was too shy to ever be able to tell you how I felt. I should have, and now I wish I could. I'm sorry. _

_Alby, you have cared about me and supported me from the beginning. I don't even know how to thank you for your friendship, or make up for what I'm about to do. I know there's no making up for it. I know how badly it will hurt you, and I'm such a selfish person, but I just can't stay here any longer and let those shucking bastards keep me here._

_I'm so sorry for abanding both of you. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Love, Newt _

Tears filling Newt's eyes, he folded the letter and put it in his backpack. He climbed up the ivy and looked up at the sky, wondering what heaven was like. _I'll find out soon_, he promised himself.

And then he let go of the ivy and fell.

* * *

><p>Minho was running the Maze in his section, when his heart filled with a bad feeling. It felt like he was going to explode in his chest.<em> What the shuck?<em> he thought.

Not a second later, he heard the scream. It was Newt. Without a doubt, it was Newt.

His heart in his throat, he ran towards the sound, worried sick about his best friend. He wasn't aware of the turns he had taken, he just had to get to Newt. That was his top priority.

When he saw Newt laying on the ground up ahead, he felt hot, salty tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran to Newt. He threw himself down beside Newt, whose leg was bent at an unnatural angle. Broken, most likely. Newt would probably be crippled for the rest of his life, if he lived. He was moaning now, his leg soaked in blood. "Minho," he gasped. "Leave me here. The Doors are going to close soon. You have to make it back."

"No, I'm not going to leave you here!" Minho yelled in his face. "What happened?!"

Newt shook his head, which made the Keeper of the Runners furious. "What _happened_?!" the Asian boy repeated.

Tears streamed down Newt's cheeks. "Don't, Minho," he said weakly.

"You stupid shank," growled Minho, picking Newt up and throwing him over his shoulder. Newt howled in pain and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck. Newt's face was buried in Minho's neck, and maybe any other time the Asian might have enjoyed it, but definitely not now. Now that he had found Newt, his main goal was to make it back before the Doors closed.

Which was in a half an hour.

And Minho knew exactly how far away they were from the Glade. He had every part of the Maze memorized, and he wasn't sure if they were going to make it. Especially with him having to carry Newt.

Minho grabbed Newt's backpack, thinking of it at the last second before he took off running. After a few turns, Minho knew that running wasn't going to happen. Newt was sobbing in pain, complaining and begging for Minho to slow down. "Hey, shuck-face, you're the one who said that the Doors are closing soon," Minho said. Newt didn't respond, so Minho jogged at a slower speed than before. Maybe they would make it.

The rumbling sound started that signaled the Doors were going to close halfway down the final corridor. As the Doors began to close, Minho passed through them just in time, carrying Newt in his arms. Everyone rushed over to them and Minho shouted, "Alby! Someone get Alby, now!"

"Minho! What happened?!" Alby's eyes were filled with tears as he pushed his way through the crowd of Gladers and stared down in horror at his best friend. Then, "Is he...?!"

"No," Minho gasped out. "No, he's not. He's alive, Alby."

Relief plainly showed on their leader's face. "Let's get him in the Homestead," was all Alby said. "Med-jacks!"

Clint and Jeff came over and lifted Newt, carrying him to the Homestead. Minho followed, refusing to let Newt out of his sight. He carried Newt's backpack with him, meaning to go through it when he got to the Homestead.

The Med-jacks carried Newt into an empty room and set him down on the bed. Newt's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Alby cried out and rushed towards him, pulling him into a hug. "Alby...can't...breathe..." Newt gasped out.

"Sorry." Alby pulled back. "Newt, what happened?!"

Newt shook his head and hugged Alby again. Minho burned with jealousy and looked away, knowing that they were having a private moment (well, as private as it could be with the Med-jacks fussing over Newt). But it felt wrong for Minho to be eavesdropping.

He pulled the letter out and read it, then reread it again in disbelief. He turned to Newt, but he and Alby were too wrapped up in each other to notice him staring. "Alby," he said. "Clint. Jeff." The three Gladers turned to him. "I need to talk to Newt. Now."

Newt paled, his eyes looking towards the letter in Minho's hands, and Minho knew he knew what was coming. "Okay," Alby said. "Let's give them some privacy."

"Thanks," Minho said, softly as the three boys left the room, leaving him alone with Newt.

Newt wouldn't look Minho in the eye. "Minho, I'm sorry," he said, his voice breaking.

"No, you shuck!" Minho shoved the letter in his face, tears filling his eyes. "You..." And, shuck it, Minho felt like he was going to break down at any second. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd feel the same," Newt said quietly. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Minho shook his head. "God, Newt..." He ran a hand through his short black hair, which was damp with swear. "I love you." He grabbed Newt's face in his hands and smashed their lips together. Newt gasped against his mouth and pulled Minho closer, digging his hands into Minho's hair. Minho loved it, loved every second of it - Newt's hands up his shirt, tearing it off him. Minho climbed on top of him on the bed, pushing Newt down, sucking on Newt's neck.

"You better not leave a bloody hickey on me."

Minho ignored him. "You're mine," he growled. Newt whimpered as he bit into his skin. "Mine and no one else's." Minho grinded against him and Newt moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering closed, and _damn_ was it sexy.

Just as Minho was reaching for Newt's pants, the door opened to reveal the Med-jacks in the doorway. "Uh..." Clint started. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Bad idea."

"Yup."

The new couple stared at their friends, Newt's hands resting on Minho's bare chest, the Keeper of the Runners on top of the blond. The Med-jacks slowly backed out of the room, and Newt laughed as they heard two pairs of footsteps running quickly down the stairs.

Newt looked up at Minho, pulling him down into a deep kiss. "Lay with me," Newt said against his mouth, kissing him again.

"Okay," Minho agreed, plopping down on the bed beside Newt. "Come here, you dumb shank."

Newt snuggled against him, yawning, and he was snoring instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this first chapter! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**ThePhantomRunnerOfLesMiserable: Hahaha sorry! ;) and I can't decide between them either. Here's another chapter for you and I will try to update more frequently **

* * *

><p>The news that Newt and Minho were a couple spread around the Glade like wildfire. A lot of Gladers had a crush on Newt, but Newt didn't want to be with any of them. He wanted Minho.<p>

Newt was so in love. He felt himself falling even more and more in love with the Keeper of the Runners as the days passed. One night, he went into the Map Room while Minho was making the Maps and surprised him, sneaking up behind him and kissing his neck, giving his hips a slight squeeze. The blond felt his boyfriend shiver and a satisfied smirk came onto Newt's mouth. "Newt, you can't be in here," Minho reminded him. "It's Runners only."

_"It's Runners only,"_ Newt mimicked him, pressing a kiss to Minho's neck. The Asian boy leaned back his head, moaning. "Newt," he gasped out as the blond kissed his neck again. Newt plopped himself down on Minho's lap, kissing him on the mouth, their crotches rubbing together which caused them to both groan in pleasure. "Still Runners only?" Newt mumbled into the kiss.

"Nope. Coincidentally enough, I made an exception for you."

"You bloody shuck." Newt kissed him hard, feeling Minho smile against his mouth. They pulled away from each other and Newt smiled at him. "I can't believe I'm with you."

"Yeah? Well, believe it." Minho smiled tenderly at him, startling Newt for a second as he reached up and gently stroked Newt's long blond hair. They kissed again, deeply, and Newt could feel his emotions fighting and wanting to burst in his chest.

Newt snuggled against him in the chair. Minho laughed and said, "Newt, if you keep holding me like that, we're gonna-" His words were interrupted by the loud CRASH of the chair toppling over, and the couple found themselves on the floor. "Fall," Minho finished. "I think you broke my spine."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Immediately the next morning, Newt found himself in the Gathering room with Nick, Alby, and the rest of the Keepers, including Minho. "All right, you shanks," Nick said, his arms folded as he sat beside Alby, their second-in-command. "You all know why we're here already. We're here because Newt...fell... out in the Maze." The leader shot Newt a knowing look, and so did Alby, his dark eyes filled with emotion. "And we need to decide what to do with this shank."<p>

"Well...doesn't the rules say to never harm another Glader?" Frypan pointed out. "Shouldn't that count for Newt, too? He needs to be punished."

Newt glared at the Keeper of the Cooks as Gally seconded Frypan's opinion. _"Hey!"_ Minho shouted over the arguing. "I don't think Newt should be punished."

Newt sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at his boyfriend. "Why?" Nick asked. "Everyone else seems to think he should be. He hurt himself."

"That rule has to do with trust," said Minho. "Trusting another Glader. None of us but one person in this room really knows if Newt trusts himself, and I think you can all guess who that person is. I know that _I_ trust him never to pull a stunt like this again, and honestly, I don't think he will."

"How do you know?" Alby demanded. "Do you care about him at all?"

Minho glared daggers at Alby. "Of course I care about him! I just think that punishing him would only make him more depressed. We need to prevent this from happening again, I agree with that much, but punishment won't help-"

"It'll help keep him alive if we put him in the Slammer!" Alby yelled back. "He can't kill himself in there!"

"Oh, come on, Alby, I'm sure Newt could find a way," Minho said. "Like-"

"Don't give him _ideas_, you stupid shuck-face!" Alby exclaimed, his face red in anger. Newt was angry, too, at Alby. Alby wanted to lock him up in the Slammer! His best friend wanted him imprisoned! Newt wasn't going to try and kill himself again, he had learned his bloody lesson, and Alby didn't trust his own best friend enough to know whether or not he would try.

Tears filled Newt's eyes as the thought made his heart ache. Did Alby even know him at all?

"Okay, okay," Nick said. "We'll shucking vote on it later. For now, we have to decide about Newt's future. What job should he get?"

"We can have him work in the Gardens again," Zart suggested.

Nick nodded. "That works."

"No!" Newt exclaimed, and everyone turned to him as if they'd forgotten he was there, even though they'd just been talking about him. "I want to run again!"

"Newt," Minho said. "There's no way I'm allowing you to run. You're too hurt."

Newt glared. "Great to bloody know I'm just a broken shell to you."

Minho sighed and got up, crossing the room to get to him. "Newt, I don't ever want to hear you say that again." The blond's eyes widened in surprise. "You are the farthest from a broken shell that I have ever seen. But you can't run again. You can hardly walk now, and I'm not going to let yourself get hurt. I love you too much."

All the Gladers in the room except Gally "awwww"ed. Newt smiled through his tears and let Minho kiss him softly. "I love you," Newt said, squeezing Minho's hands.

"Will you work in the Gardens again? For me?" Minho asked, so surprisingly sweet that Newt didn't know how he could say no.

"Fine," Newt surrendered, earning another kiss from Minho.

"I love you, honey!"

"Shut up."

Everyone laughed at that, except for Newt, who glared at Zart and crossed his arms. "Now, we have to vote on whether or not to punish Newt," Nick said. "Let's go around the room. Minho, you start."

"I vote no," Minho said instantly. Newt smiled gratefully at his love.

"I vote yes," Winston said.

"I vote yes," Gally announced, unsurprisingly.

"I vote yes," Frypan agreed.

Tears blurred Newt's vision. Three against one, so far. His odds were entirely against him. "I vote no," Zart said.

Newt shot him a grateful look and tried his best not to cry.

The Keeper of the Baggers voted no, but the Keeper of the Sloppers voted yes. Alby voted yes and Nick voted yes. "So, the final vote is yes. Newt will be punished."

Newt sent a death glare in Alby's direction, hurt and betrayed. "Newt, your punishment is a week in the Slammer," Nick said after talking with Alby. "I hope you don't do this again."

"No!" Newt screamed, but the Med-jacks grabbed him before he could get away and dragged him over to the Slammer. "Wait, Minho-" he protested, but they locked him up so fast, he didn't have time to hug his boyfriend before getting locked in.

Minho rushed over to the Slammer, tears filling his eyes. "Newt, I'm so sorry!"

Newt's heart swelled with love and he grasped Minho's hands in his through the bars. "It's not your fault," he said.

"Yes, it is." Newt brushed a tear off Minho's cheek. "I could have said something, done something-"

"You tried," Newt pointed out.

"And I failed. I'm supposed to protect you, and I didn't." Newt gently wiped away the tears rolling down Minho's cheeks.

"Minho," Newt swallowed, his throat tight with tears. "Kiss me."

Their lips met through the bars in a passionate kiss. Minho's hands reached into the Slammer and pulled Newt against the cold metal, wrapping his arms around Newt's waist. Newt went straight for the buttons on Minho's shirt, and he unbuttoned his shirt and all but ripped it off. "You're so bloody hot," Newt sighed, running his hands over his boyfriend's warm, flat stomach, his fingertips tracing Minho's abs. "So beautiful."

Minho smiled through his tears and kissed Newt deeply. "I want to hold you," he said softly. "So shucking badly."

Newt nodded, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks. He pressed his face against the bars and licked Minho's stomach, running his tongue along Minho's belly button. Minho groaned, his eyes closing, and Newt ached to be closer to him. "Newt," Minho said, "I'm going to go ask if I can be in there with you." Newt's heart swelled with hope. "I'll be right back, I promise." He kissed Newt softly and left Newt alone in the Slammer.

Alone in the dark corner of the Glade, Newt huddled against the wall, absolutely terrified. He felt safe with Minho, but Minho wasn't here. A few minutes later, Minho returned in tears. "I'm so sorry, Newt, they won't let anyone be in there with you. They think you're a shucking psychopath or something." He glared. "Those shanks. I'm gonna-"

Newt reached through the bars and took Minho's hand. "Hey," he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "We can get through this. It's just one week, and then I can see you."

Minho smiled. "And then I can hold you again," he said.

"And then you can hold me again," Newt agreed, squeezing his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you think please? Updates soon :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow I have 5 reviews already! I can't believe it! Thank you all who favorited/followed/reviewed my story :) **

**divergentlover523: Hahaha ikr thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

**Xx The Genius Xx: Omg thank you so much! I hope you like this update :) **

**Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01: Haha I'm glad you like Minewt and Nalby now, I absolutely LOVE both pairings, especially Nalby as you can see by my username ;) Thank you so much! **

**Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps: Haha I actually can't decide between the two, I love Nalby but I also love Minewt...but I will definitely take any opinions into consideration for who Newt will end up with ;) because I might be a little biased too haha **

* * *

><p>Newt woke up the next morning late enough that Minho should have been out in the Maze. Instead, Minho was curled up on the ground right outside the door of the Slammer, asleep and snoring loudly. "Hey," he said, shaking his boyfriend. "Minho. Wake up, you lazy shuck."<p>

Minho's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Newt. "Morning." He flashed Newt a sexy grin that made the younger boy blush.

"Why aren't you at work, shuck-face?"

"Oh, well, I'm going on strike till they let you out of there," Minho informed him. "So, yeah, here I am."

"You did WHAT?" Newt demanded. "Minho, you're our only chance of escaping this bloody place! GO. TO. WORK."

"Yeah, not gonna happen, and you can't make me," Minho reminded him. "Besides, I've got my seven other Runners out there - oh, wait, six now."

"Oh, wait," Newt mimicked, earning an eye roll from Minho. "I forgot I just lost a Runner, so now I'm going to be lazy and go on strike."

"I don't talk like that!" But the blond could tell his boyfriend was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yes, you do. And I want you to go to work and help us get out of this bloody place."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Minho moved closer to the bars, taking Newt's face in his hands. _"No."_ He kissed Newt through the bars, earning a low groan from the younger boy.

"You're so sweet," Newt sighed against Minho's lips. Minho deepened the kiss and Newt felt love bursting in his chest. "I love you."

Minho's hands roamed Newt's body as moans echoed through the Slammer. "I love you, too," Minho said between kisses as Newt took the Keeper's shirt off. Minho chuckled against his lips. "You sure love my body, don't you?"

"Yep. And I'm keeping your shirt. You bloody don't need it." Newt pulled Minho's shirt through the bars.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Newt smirked at him, admiring Minho's body from a distance. Minho was tanned and muscular and had a six-pack. Newt had muscles, too, but he didn't have abs like Minho did. "Not giving it back till you promise me you'll go to work. Please?"

"No."

"For me?" Newt gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

Minho laughed. "No, Newt. Keep my shucking shirt if you want."

"You're so bloody hot, you don't need it anyway." This earned another chuckle from Minho as he lay down beside Newt, the bars keeping them apart. Newt reached his hand through the bars and ran a hand over Minho's bare stomach. "I can't wait to be in your arms again."

"I can't wait, either," Minho agreed, taking Newt's hand his and stroking his fingers. They kissed slowly, deeply. "I can't wait to touch you."

"Touch me now." Newt grabbed Minho's hand through the bars and put it between his legs. Both boys groaned in pleasure. "Shuck, Minho..." The blond closed his eyes as his boyfriend touched him.

It was then, of course, that Alby and Nick came around the corner and saw them. "Minho!" Nick exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Minho removed his hand and looked up at their leaders, unfazed. Newt stared in amazement. "Oh, well, unfortunately for you, Nick, I'm going on strike till you let Newt out of here," Minho told them.

Nick crossed his arms and sneered down at them. "You do remember our first rule, right, Minho? Do your part?"

"Yeah, well, until you let Newt do his part-"

"He _can't_ do his part because _he tried to kill himself!_" Alby exclaimed, the emotion in his voice startling Newt. Tears filled the dark-skinned boy's eyes.

"Alby." Minho tried to reason with him. "I know Newt won't try to kill himself again. He just wants me. Just...let me in there with him or let him come out here with me."

"How do you know he won't run and try to kill himself again? He could be lying now to get out," their second-in-command pointed out.

Newt stared at his best friend with eyes full of betrayal. "You're trying to break up me and Minho now?" he snarled, incredulous. "Fuck you, Alby."

Alby's eyes widened and he left, tears spilling down his cheeks, and Nick went after him. Newt felt a twinge of guilt, but he also felt white hot anger that Alby was doing this to him. Alby was supposed to be his best friend and he wasn't really doing a very good job of it right now. "Minho, I sweat that's not what I-"

Minho interrupted him with a kiss, pulling him tight against the bars. "I know, Newt," he said against the blond's lips. "_I_ trust you."

"I'm so grateful that I have you." Newt kissed him deeply. "Alby would never go on strike for me." They kissed again, Minho's soft lips brushing against his.

"He loves you more than he's letting on," Minho admitted, glancing in the direction that their leaders went.

_Nick probably went to comfort him_, Newt thought as he followed Minho's gaze. _They're probably making out right now._

The bitterness and jealousy that Newt thought surprised him. Was he _jealous_ of...of _Nick_?

Newt pushed his feelings away. He was mad at Alby. Alby had locked him up. But he knew already that he couldn't deny his feelings for Alby forever, even though he had Minho and he loved him. But Minho was here for him right now. "I love you, Minho," Newt said.

Minho's answering smile and the deep kiss that he gave Newt made the blond feel a bit better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Updates soon :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn _

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly. Newt was bored to death, but his amazing boyfriend brought him stuff to entertain him - books, a deck of cards, a radio.<p>

One day, they played cards for two hours. They rewarded each other with kisses, but one of their kisses turned into a heated make out session. Newt grabbed Minho's hand and went to put it in his underwear, he wanted Minho so much that it was like his heart physically ached.

"Just can't wait until the end of the week, can you?" Minho grinned sexily at him. Newt swatted Minho with his own hand. "I _know_ you're undressing me with your eyes, Newt."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Newt said as his eyes lowered to Minho's bare stomach. "And maybe it would help if you put a bloody shirt on."

"It's hot," Minho pointed out. "Besides, just a few days ago you were taking off my clothes. Lose interest already, did ya?"

Newt blushed furiously as he thought of Alby. He was angry at the shank, but he had been developing some feelings..."No!"

Minho laughed. "Relax, Newt, I'm just messing with ya." He shoved Newt playfully, but Newt shoved Minho harder and he fell on his butt.

Now it was Newt's turn to laugh. Newt laughed so hard tears filled his eyes and Minho smiled. "See, I made ya laugh." His smile was warm and tender.

"That's why I love you." Newt kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck. The bars between them were uncomfortable, but Newt wasn't moving anytime soon. This was as close as he could get to Minho.

"Newt, Minho," a deep voice said, and they broke apart to find Alby standing a few feet away from them. Newt's hand slid down to Minho's stomach. "Newt, I really want to talk to you. Privately."

Minho glanced from Alby to Newt, and the blond nodded. "It's okay, Minho."

"I won't be far." Minho kissed him softly before getting up and leaving Newt alone with his supposed best friend.

Alby stepped closer to the bars. "Newt, I'm so sorry," he said. "I thought keeping you in here was the safest thing to do, because you wouldn't be able to kill yourself. But Minho was right, it's not healthy for you. I can see how unhappy this is making you, and I'm your best friend. I should be protecting you." Newt's heart lurched when tears streamed down Alby's cheeks.

"Are you letting me out?"

"I am." Alby took out his keys and unlocked the door. Newt stared at the empty space between him and Alby. The past few days had felt like months. Newt wanted to run to Minho, let Minho hold him, but Alby was here now and Newt couldn't simply do _nothing_.

Emotion filled Newt, so much that his vision blurred. "I know you meant to protect me." Newt stepped forward, taking Alby's hands, knowing that Minho would hate him so much for this, but he couldn't help his feelings. He loved two boys at once. "I know you love me."

"I do, Newt." Alby's voice broke. "I love you."

They were kissing then, desperately, Newt's hands wrapped around Alby's waist. Alby was so short that he had to stand on his toes to kiss Newt, his arms around the blond's neck. Alby's mouth felt so good against his, so impossibly good. Alby growled and backed Newt against the Slammer, and Newt couldn't help but find it sexy. Alby kissed him so hard that Newt knew his lips were going to be bruised. Their kiss was all tongue and teeth and it was so shucking hot.

And then Newt remembered Minho and pulled away. "Oh, God, Alby, I can't do this." He stepped back, guilt overwhelming him. He had cheated on his boyfriend. "Minho, oh God..." Newt ran to find his boyfriend, tears of guilt filling his eyes.

Minho was standing talking to the Med-jacks about Newt when the blond himself approached. Clint and Jeff's eyes widened and Minho turned to see why. His eyes widened too and he paled when he saw Newt, but hugged him so tightly that Newt couldn't breathe.

"Squishing me," Newt gasped out.

"Sorry!" Minho let go of him and Newt took a deep breath of air. "How the shuck are you out?"

"Alby let me out." Newt glanced at the Med-jacks. "Minho, I have to talk to you."

Clint grinned at them and Jeff waggled his eyebrows, earning a playful shove from Newt as they left the couple alone. "What happened with you and Alby?" Minho asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Newt said. "And I need you to hear me out, then punch me in the face if you want, because I deserve it."

"What the shuck are you talking about!" Minho exclaimed.

"I kissed Alby, Minho." The tears spilled down Newt's cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry. I swear I love you but I also love him...I think I'm confused right now, but that's not an excuse. I cheated on you."

"Yes, you did." Minho's flat, emotionless tone made Newt's heart clench with fear. "You need to choose between me or Alby. Until then...I don't know. I really don't, Newt."

"I love you, Minho." Minho let Newt kiss him, but he stiffened and Newt felt a rush of sadness. He knew he had lost his love's trust. "I don't want you to forget that."

"I won't," Minho said.

"I don't want to lose you." Minho refused to meet his eyes. "I know how unfair it is to ask this of you, but can we be friends until I get this figured out?"

Minho looked as conflicted as Newt felt. "I want to be more than friends with you," Minho replied, "but if it's what you want, then yes. I love you, Newt." The blond's heart broke as he noticed the tears in Minho's eyes. The Keeper of the Runners hugged him and Newt soaked his shirt with tears. When he pulled back, he said, "Thank you for being honest with me, Newt. I appreciate it."

"Friends, for now?" Newt said, trying to smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

The older boy nodded. "Friends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and tell me what you thought :) and who you would like to see Newt end up with, Minho or Alby. Updates soon <strong>


End file.
